1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly which interconnects a heat pipe and a fan for enhancing heat removal capability.
2. Related Art
Computers are continuing to rapidly develop. Electronic devices in computers, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate a lot of heat during normal operation. This can deteriorate their operational stability, and can damage associated electronic devices. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of the CPU. A heat sink is often attached to a top surface of the CPU, to remove heat therefrom.
Conventional heat sinks are generally formed by extrusion. Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional heat sink comprises a chassis 1 and a plurality of fins 2 extending from the chassis 1. The chassis 1 is attached to a top surface of a CPU 3, for removing heat therefrom. Unfortunately, limitations of extrusion processes result in the height of the fins 2 being significantly limited.
To meet increasing demands for dissipation of ever-increasing amounts of heat, various fans are available for attaching to the fins and thereby enhancing air convection. However, this further increases the size and weight of the heat dissipation assembly. It therefore becomes more difficult to firmly secure the assembly to a CPU. A variety of clips are available to secure the assembly to a CPU, but this entails further complication and expense. A CPU connector is conventionally welded to a motherboard, for insertion of the CPU therein. Oftentimes the connector cannot sustain the weight of the heat dissipation assembly, and the connector gets torn out from the motherboard. Furthermore, as computers become smaller and smaller, the bulk of the heat dissipation assembly is becoming more and more unsuitable for modern computer configurations.
Therefore, a heat sink assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned problems of the related art is strongly desired.